bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons Tower Defense 7: Monkeys Rule
Bloons Tower Defense 7: Monkey Rule (also called Bloons Tower Defense 6 Expansion by some fans) is the newest BTD game and the sequel to BTD6. It's quite similar to BTD6 as it has three upgrade paths and five tiers. But it has more towers, heroes, and two dangerously strong MOABs. Also special agents from BTD5 appear here. New Features * New towers like Monkey Tank, Soldier Monkey, Bloontonium Turret, Monkey Diver etc. * Dartling Gun, Monkey Engineer, Mortar Monkey and Bloonchcipper (now called Bloon-Slicer) return from BTD5. * New monkey design, more humanoid. * Heroes have Level 25 as the max level. * Two new heroes i.e. Abraham and Professor Sarah. * Special Agents from BTD5 return. * New bloon property; Speedy. Bloons get faster. Extremely difficult to pop pink bloons and DDTs. All speedy bloons get two jetpacks on their sides. *BADs contain 5 ZOMGs only instead of 2 ZOMGs and 3 DDTs. * New blimps; BBB (Big Bad Bloon), containing 5 BADs. And FBT (Fast Blimp of Terror), containing 5 DDTs. * New tracks. * More than one 5th tier tower can be placed on the track. Except for the True Sun God, because there can be only one. * The max upgrades of a tower are 5th tier on one path, 3rd tier on another, and 2nd tier on another path. * No naked monkeys, except for Dart Monkey, Ice Monkey, Glue Gunner, Useless Monkey, Tesla Gunner, and Monkey Drone's controller. Towers Heroes There are currently 9 heroes in the game with 2 new ones. More are coming in the updates. Special Agents Special agents are special towers which can be used only once. They are not bought with regular cash, but with Monkey Money. When you place 50 times, it becomes Pro permanently. Additional 50 placements results it becoming Epic permanently. {| class="article-table" ! Image ! Special Agent ! Description |- | |Tribal Turtle |This reptile tosses spears and coconuts at bloons. Coconuts can smash lead and ceramic bloons easily. |- | |Monkey Farmer |Tired of picking all those bananas by yourself? Well this guy will help you. Place him around a banana farm and he'll collect the bananas for you. |- | |Beekeeper |The Beekeeper is armed with a hive of short tempered bees. These rubber-popping bugs ferociously zip to their targets and do extra damage to regrow bloons. |- | |Spider Monkey |This strange thing is from outer space. Shoots sticky webs at bloons which pin them down and pop a layer each. |- | |Kitty Kunoichi |This kitty is as deadly as she's beautiful. She slices bloons with her sword. Her intense power makes up for her very short range and can spot camo bloons. |- | |Mad Snowman |This snowman hurls pointy snowballs at bloons. Freezes them permanently and pops 3 layers. Sadly, he lasts only 20 rounds before melting. |- | |Orange-u-Tan |This agent loves oranges. He not only eats them but throws them at bloons to pop them. The spilled juice also slows them down. |- | |Kangaroo Boxer |The world's heavy-weight champ, the Kangaroo Boxer punches bloons to pop them. Quite similar to the Kitty Kunoichi. |- Powers 1. Super Monkey Storm Summons a squadron of Super Monkeys that destroys all bloons onscreen and does massive damage to MOAB-Class Bloons. 2. Monkey Boost Causes all monkeys onscreen to attack twice as fast for 15 seconds. 3. Extra Cash Generator Increases the income and cash production from all towers by 25% for two whole rounds. 4. Time Stop Freezes time for 5 seconds. Doesn't make towers stop shooting or stop cooldowns. 5. Cash Drop Drops a crate full of cash worth $2,500. A handy extra money giving power. 6. Pontoon Provides an area of land to help you place land towers on water. 7. Portable Lake Provides an area of water to help you place water towers on land. 8. Red Hot Spikes Deals damage to any bloon that touches it. Can pop lead bloons. Each pile contains 10 spikes. 9. MOAB Mine Detonates when senses an MOAB nearby and pops its outer layer. Halfens the health instead on Double HP MOABs mode. 10. Glue Trap Slows down the first 300 bloons that reach it before disappearing. 11. Camo Trap De-camoizes the first 300 camo bloons that reach it before disappearing. 12. Cooldown Control Bot Activates the abillities for the player when the bot is ready. 13. Energizing Totem This spiritual item enables all towers in its radius to be increased in speed and strength for 5 rounds. Tracks There are a total of 20 tracks, they were added on the 2.0 update. Previously all tracks were taken from BTD7: PoTa. Beginner *Monkey Meadow *The Sewers *The Amazon Jungle *Central Park *End of the Rainbow *Winter Wonderland *Goldfish Bowl Intermidiate *Firing Range *Excavation Site *UFO Crash *Lunar Landing *Middle of the Ocean Advanced *Bloon Beach *Monkey Academy's Lab *Checkmate *Spooky Graveyard Expert *Boxing Ring *Treacherous Canyon *Fault-Line Extreme *Discarded Pizza Track Modes Each track has a mode which indicates the difficulty. All modes start with $650. All modes except Sandbox have a sub-mode which add extra stuff to the game. *'Easy' On Easy, bloons move a little slower and towers are a little cheaper. You have 200 lives. Quite easy, suitable for novices or for those for want to get freeplay quickly. Sub-Modes **'Primary Towers Only' Defeat the bloons using only Primary monkeys and your Hero. **'Deflation' You start with $30,000 cash and that's it, no more! You don't get any money, either by popping bloons or by other means. *'Medium' On Medium, everything is normal. Bloons move at a normal speed and all towers are fairly priced. You have with 150 lives. Mostly used by players with some sort of bloon-popping experience. Sub-Modes **'Military Towers Only' Destroy the bloons only with Military towers and your Hero. **'Apopalypse' In this mode, bloons come and keep on coming nonstop. How far can you get? **'Reverse' The way the bloons come are reversed. Bloons come from the regular exit and leak from the regular entrance. *'Hard' On Hard, the bloons move quite fast and the towers are quite expensive. You start with only 100 lives. Used mainly be experienced players. Sub-Modes **'Magic Towers Only' Exterminate the bloons only with Magic towers and your Hero. **'Alternate Bloon Rounds' All rounds are harder as regular bloons are replaced by tougher variants. **'Double HP MOABs' All MOAB-class bloons have double health and are dangerously strong. *'Impoppable' On Impoppable, bloons move extremely fast and towers are very expensive. You have only one, YES ONE life. Not for the faint-hearted. Sub-Modes **'Mechanical Towers Only' Annihilate the bloons only by Mechanical towers and your Hero. **'Half Cash' Your all income and cash-producing abilities are all halved. You start with $325 instead of $650. **'CHIMPS' No C'ontinues, '''H'earts Lost, 'I'ncome, 'M'onkey Knowledge, 'P'owers, and 'S'elling. The hardest mode. Survive round 100 following these gruelling rounds. *'''Sandbox A mode to test your skills and strategies in different tracks. No rewards. Monkey Knowledge Same as BTD6, no differences Trivia *Pictures coming soon. They are currently under development. Meaning electronically, not a drawing by hand. *The pictures are made by MS Paint of Windows XP. I just snapped a photo of the drawing in my computer. When everything will be finished, it'll be added in its original form, not as a snapped photo. *The big MOAB in the background is BBB. *Bloon Beach is a pun on Boom Beach. *Monkey Meadow, Firing Range, Central Park, and Lunar Landing are the tracks which came from the previous games. However the Lunar Landing is named after Moon Landing and Central Park after Park Path. * UFO Crash is quite similar to Roswell. Category:Games Category:Sequels